Truth and Dare
by mamika
Summary: they had a party. Kai didn't see it coming. no, he is not blind. includes strange Max. no threesome. KaixRay


Here it is, long waited new fic (not. well, it's definitely new. and not even whtat I said I would do, but that can't be helped). I have a problem. I tend to write Rey, instead of Ray. so, if there is that mistake somewhere, I do beg your forgivenes. without the begging though. but still, they are unintentional, I tried to fix it, but I'm not sure if I got all out. hope somebody enjoys.

* * *

Truth and Dare

It was already late at night. The Bladebreakers had thrown a party with the white tigers, since they had come all the way from China to check up on Rey. At first, they had eaten delicious meal done by none other than Rey. Then they had talked, listened to music and danced. Of course, there was also lot of candy, coke and other sweet stuff, so the later it got, the more people were in sugar rush. When Tyson suggested that they could do karaoke, Kai retreated to backyard and having nothing better to do, started training woth Dranzer. He definitely didn't need to hear how bunch of crazy people shout and fought over the mics.

It was getting dark when the noice finally decreased and Kai sighed. Hopefully all had collapsed from exhaustion and there wouldn't be anymore idiotic ideas. But then he heard the backdoor slid open and he rolled his eyes when he heard Max calling him.

"Kai, come in now. We are going to play spin of the bottle and it would be so neat if you came too. You know, the more the merrier and it's really fun!" Max rattled, clearly having taken fare share of the treats. Seriosuly, why had he ever accepted to lead this team? Even more, how childish could they be? Spin of the bottle? That was something kids did on school trips or something. Kai acted like he hadn't heard the blond and launched his blade again.

"Oh, Kai come on, I really wish you would join us. It's no fun if you don't participate." Ray said, going past Max and coming to Kai. "Please?"

Kai shook his head. No way would he be caught doing something with them just because Ray asked. But still, he kept his eyes away from Rey, since he knew how lovely Kitty face the other could do. Who cared about puppy faces, when there was the expression Rey managed to pull. Those begging eyes like hot gold, staring deep into his eyes and then slightly tilting his head to the side. One could nearly see the cat ears on Ray's head, flopping to the side in sorrow. Before he noticed, Rey had stepped in front of him, and looked him in the eyes, with the damn deep golden eyes.

"Kai, don't make me be alone with them. Pretty please?" There, there was the look. And god, now the head tilted. Kai tried to look away, but Rey reached a hand and grabbed his t-shirts sleeve, resembling surprisingly much like kitten that carefully pawed a leg to get attention and petting. Kai closed his eyes, but he knew it was too late. There was no way he could not do as the other asked. He dreaded to even think how sad Rey would look if he now denied to join in. He opened his eyes, sighed and caught Dranzer that had jumped out of the dish. Rey's eyes filled with joy, and the hand holding his shirt yanked happily and started pulling him towards the house when he nodded. Kai released himself from the clutch, which made Ray to look back.

"I'm coming, but I am able to walk by myself thank you very much." he said slightly annoyedly. Then they came to Max who was still playing with the backdoor. "You better take care of that one, he doesn't seem like he can even sit without help." Rey smiled at him and went to Max, pushing him into the house. Kai followed them, and entered the house too. This was going to bee a long night.

He couldn't have been more right. It had already been an hour since they started playing, and lucky for him, the bottle hadn't stopped pointing him so far. But things were anything but interesting. The dares were all silly and mostly something that could end in bruises. Once Tyson was dared to jump down the stairs with one leg and backwards. Amazingly, he had gotten half way through the strairs before he tripped and rolled down. All but Ray and he laughed, even Tyson giggled although he had landed hard on his butt. He looked at Ray, who looked back at him and shook his head, then shrugging. Kai just rolled his head and returned to the game room. If the bottle ever landed on him, he wouldn't take dare. They would probably get even more dangerous or humiliating, and he didn't care to break a leg. The team would slack of all the training if that would happen.

The game continued, and along there were dares and truths. Mariah was asked if she had a crush on anyone, and she looked at Ray, blinking shyly, admitting that she was. Kai felt really annoyed, and would have wanted to walk away, but Ray caught his eyes and looked at him pleadingly. So he stayed. He couldn't leave anyway, otherwise someone might make a dare that included Mariah to do something to Ray. So far, all that kind of things were banned, because they knew he wouldn't tolerate them. Well, it was partly because Max was too high to pay full attention, Kenny was too shy and Tyson was too stupid. Lee was the only problem, he wasn't even that crazed. And he probably would help his sister if he just could. Kai's eyes narrowed when he glared at the siblings. The other two weren't a problem, they were more or less in same state as Max. All three of them could burst into laughter without any visible reason.

Next round was interesting. It was Mariah's turn to spin, and oddly it stopped at Ray. Kai thought there was something phony in that spin, but honestly he was interested to see what would happen. Mariah wouldn't make Ray do anything dangerous, so dare was kind safe. Unless the girl would ask Ray to kiss her. That would be very dangerous for the girl, since he wouldn't let that happen while still breathing.

"Ray" she said in a seductive voice, which made Kai's eyebrow twitch "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Ray said without any hesitation.

"Oh" she seemed a bit disappointed and Kai smirked, earning an questioning glance from Ray."Well, are you interested in someone in this room?". He stopped breathing, noticing it, but being unable to get himself draw air. He wanted, and definitely didn't want to hear this. Ray nodded

"I am. Have been a long time already" Ray said with a soft smile. Kai breathed, jaw tightening. That didn't sound good. And the look on the girl's face was like cat finding a bird's nest, ready to eat all the chicks. Then the game continued, but he didn't really pay attention. He was leaning against a wall, and taking his usual pose, he crossed his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't need to see how Tyson and Kevin were dared to dance waltz together and whatnot. But then the real pain in the neck started. Tyson had spun the bottle and it stopped pointing at him.

"So Kai, Truth or dare?". Although the dares weren't that dangerous anymore, they were even more annoying. So he chose the truth. Which didn't seem to be good idea either. When Tyson grinned widely, he glared at Ray, who smiled back apologizedly. Without the damn kitten, he could be anywhere else. "Good. I have always wanted to ask you something, 'cuz you really don't seem like you have heart. So, do you like anyone in this room?"

Kai smirked. Situation wasn't bad at all. With that phrasing, he could always say he meant different kind of liking.

"You mean from this bunch of lowlifes?" the white tigers looked slightly offended, but his team just smiled, and a little laughter escaped from Ray, earning him glares from Mariah and Lee, but making Gary grin too. "I don't know." this caused a riot.

"You can't do that!" Max creamed, high enough that he believed he could never hear crickets again due to a ear damage." You have to say yes or no!"

"That's not really true" he said, smirking evilly "the rules say that all questions must be answered honestly, no matter how embarrassing or stupid question. So, if I don't know the answer, I must say I don't know"

"Well, then say which one is more likely, you like or don't like?" Kevin joined the screeching.

"That's another question. I only need answer one per round." he said, and spun the bottle. Tyson stared him.

"The way you avoid the thing, it makes me think you do like someone."

"Sure I do. How could I not like all of you, when you drag me to this kind of foolishness and refuse to train without whining." now Lee broke into laughter, which caused Max and Kevin to laugh too. Soon all but he was laughing hysterically. Seriously, no more sugar to these, and in the next party, he would take his leave before it even starts. But Ray did look cute when he bent in half trying to catch his breath. He stood up and went to get something to drink. He didn't care to wait here until they would regain brain-activity.

When he came back, the game was on again. It had been his turn to come up with dare or truth, but it's not like he cared. It would be better if they forgot he had been around. He nearly walked out again when somebody grabbed his ankle. Looking back, he saw Ray had collapsed from his cross-legged sitting and was now sprawled on the floor. He lifted his brow questioningly. Ray let go and looked him in the eyes, smiling warmly.

"I don't want you to go. Selfish, I know, but tomorrow I promise I won't complain while training."

Kai shook his head. This boy was impossible. He was the one who complained about training only when it rained.

"You'll promise that tomorrow? That doesn't really sound trustworthy." he smirked when Ray giggled softly and let go of his leg.

"You know what I mean, just get back here" he sighed, but went to his previous spot. He didn't want to draw everyones attention to them, especially when they were this reckless.

Soon the bottle stopped again, and he cursed his luck. It was Tyson again who had spun, and by his looks, he would throw a tantrum if he tried to avoid answering again. And after Max's high pitches, his ears couldn't take it.

"Dare" he said without waiting to be asked. This earned him glares, but those were so blurry it didn't really matter.

"O-kay" Tyson said, dragging the word while thinking. Then his face light up." Ah hah, now I got it" Then he leaned to Kenny, said something, and you could see the wheels spinning in the smart guy's head. Then he said something to Tyson, who smiled brightly and looked at him, victory in his voice

"If there is someone you care more than average person, you must go and give said person a kiss, with tongue". The room fell silent. Even Max, who currently played with Kevin's hair, froze and looked at Tyson and then at Kai.

"Tyson, seriously, that's not a fair dare. It's meant to tease the one needing to do it. But you think anyone wants me to go and kiss them?" this can't be real. He had kept it himself so long, it didn't seem right to let it out now. Especially not with a audience. He didn't mind living alone, he was used to it, it was just enough to see that Ray was doing okay. Tyson's expression hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"Right, you are trying to be clever again. Hey, everybody, if you would mind Kai kissing you properly with a tongue "this point Tyson Glared him, daring him to complain, but there wasn't anything he came up with that could get him out of the situation. Unless Tyson somehow fall down dead. Which didn't seem that bad option." raise your hand up. This way, if he still doesn't kiss anyone, we have at least narrowed down the list" people looked at each others, wondering what to do.

"Tyson" he started " this was meant to be 'funny' game, where 'all' enjoy themselves, not where you can satisfy your curiosity" he didn't even bother to hide the venom from his voice. But he received no response, since Tyson just stared around mouth open. So he too take a look around. And his jaw nearly dropped too. Only Mariah and Gary lifted a hand up. Granted, Max had fallen asleep head on Kevin's lap and he seemed too enchanted by this to realize what was going on, instead stroking the blond hair and looking very pleased. But all else were ready to kiss him? Although it was a loose of composure, he smacked a hand on his forehead. When had he stepped from reality into this twisted dimension where people would kiss each others without knowing anything about the other? But, rules are rules, so he had no other choice. He wasn't going to let Tyson hold this against him for the rest of their lives. Although, that wouldn't be so long. They could win the next Championship without the loudmouthed annoyance. Lowering his hand, he stood up

"Last chance to back out." when no hands rose, he shrugged and walked to Ray, who looked him wide eyed. He knelt down, placing a hand to the side of Ray's head. He looked into the amber pools, and actually smiled when he saw the happy sparks dancing in the eyes and felt Ray's hand wrapping around his neck and twirling into his hair. Then they both leaned closer, Kai taking light support from Ray's leg, and Ray placed his other hand to Kai's side. Then their lips brushed and Ray's eyes closed and a small gasp escaped his lips, making a shiver run down Kai's spine. Then they kissed. First lightly, but then Tyson yelled tongue and Kai licked Ray's lips. To his surprise, Ray didn't grand entrance, but pulled him even closer, leaning back and that's when Kai lost his balance. Ray still leaned backwards and fell on his back, pulling Kai easily on top of himself. Kai's eyes snapped open, only to be met by the smiling suns, also known as Ray's eyes. When Kai tried to pull up, Ray wrapped his other hand around Kai's neck, holding him down and pulling him closer. Then Ray parted his lips, pushing it between Kai's lips, not going further. When Kai moved his tongue so their tongues touched, Ray moaned and closed his eyes. Kai got lost in the movements too, he had not anticipated Ray to be this skilled. Vaguely they heard the others collect their stuff, helping Kevin to carry still sleeping Max out and close the door behind them. When the door closed, they did hear Tyson screaming

"Did you saw that? I can't believe it! Ray is into Kai! Did you see? If we don't watch out, he will eat Kai!". Then they heard how somebody slapped a hand over Tyson's mouth and dragging him away. They pulled apart, Ray grinning mischievously

"I could eat you up" he said licking his lips. Kai smirked back.

"You could do that, but then you couldn't get this anymore" then Kai dived into another kiss, and Ray's hands clutched his back, Ray's back arching against his chest when his hands started wandering.

* * *

There, that's it. well, did I do it or did I flunk it? first fic that included others than Kai and Rey, grab, Ray (see? a problem). well at least first beyblade fic with others. I didn't know Max would do something like that when allowed to join. would have expected that from Tyson, but...yeah, I'll go away now, bye, thanks for reading.


End file.
